1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to signal reception and signal transmission technology, and more particularly, to a reception apparatus and a transmission apparatus for supporting a scalable bandwidth in a carrier aggregation environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
That a base station may have different bandwidths in size and a mobile terminal should be able to make a communication in such an environment was standardized in Release 8/9 of 3rd Generation Partnership Project-Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE).
That is, the mobile terminal should have a reception structure for supporting a scalable bandwidth so that the mobile terminal itself can be connected to a variety of base stations having different bandwidths to perform communication. The base station has bandwidths of 1.4, 3, 5, 10, 15 and 20 MHz in 3GPP LTE Release 8/9.
Meanwhile, in a resource allocation method of a downlink synchronization signal and physical broadcast channel (PBCH), a bandwidth is 1.25 MHz regardless of a total transmission bandwidth of a base station and the bandwidth is located in the center of the total transmission bandwidth.
Recently, 3GPP has been developing a technology standardization of LTE-Advanced (Release 10), and a carrier aggregation technology is being magnified as a core technology among 3GPP LTE-Advanced standardization fields.